metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Pirate Science Team
Science Team is the Space Pirate organization run by Space Pirate Command, existing to oversee all research operations. For specific operations, such as the Phazon mutation experiments performed on Tallon IV, smaller Science Teams can be set up for immediate dictation on such projects. Operations "Hunter Weapons" According to several log entries found in Metroid Prime, Science Team made several attempts at duplicating Samus Aran's weapons, such as her Arm Cannon and Morph Ball systems following the fall of Zebes. The Arm Cannon was reverse engineered to create the Beam Pirate Troopers but all attempts to copy the Morph Ball ultimately failed, as the entries went on to describe "horribly twisted" test subjects during the application phase. It also mentioned that after these initial failures, "Science Team wisely decided to move on." Metroids After the fall of Zebes, Tallon IV's Science Team began research in hopes of turning Metroids into powerful bioweapons. Metroids that were salvaged from the fall of Zebes were brought to Tallon IV aboard Space Pirate frigates Orpheon, Siriacus and Vol Paragon. Research teams found many peculiarities in Metroids, such as their ability to "suck" energy from their enemies without the prey losing blood or any other vital fluids. Metroids showed great promise in their strength and energy capabilities, and Pirate scientists tried their hand at both replicating the Metroids' powers and taming them. Both venues of research ended in disaster when both the Pirate scientists were unable to find the source of the Metroids' powers, and after the taming efforts in Aether base were crushed when the creatures refused to be trained and turned on their trainers. This last experiment left several of the resident personnel dead. After the research facilities at Phendrana Drifts and Phazon Mines on Tallon IV were destroyed by Samus Aran, research continued elsewhere, such as Aether and Pirate Homeworld. Phazon Infusion With the discovery of the highly radioactive Phazon on Tallon IV, research involving the effects of Phazon infusion into metroids and local Tallon IV species' genetic structures began. Although most subjects died in the third and fourth infusion periods, this research paved the way for Project Helix. After Tallon IV research facilities were destroyed, most, if not all, of this research was lost. Project Helix The Space Pirates eventually began testing Phazon on themselves. They began fusing Phazon with Space Pirate DNA, which became known as Project Helix. Science Team was also mentioned in a scan where recon teams were searching for Samus' ship. It stated that it "believed it employed a sophisticated cloaking device" far beyond their own abilities. Criticism Science Team, as shown by logs in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, is often criticized by the Space Pirate troopers and researchers who actually do the work Science Team assigns. Often commented to have "vapor for brains", it seems that many of the things Science Team wants to do are just simply impossible, such as taming Metroids. This particular venue of research left several soldiers dead after the "trained" Metroids turned on their masters. For this reason, many of their "safe experiments" often end up leaving subjects dead, horribly disfigured, and/or extremely angry. Throughout the Prime series, Science Team seems to be respected but disliked. ru:Ученая Группа Космических Пиратов Category: Governments Category:Scientists Category:Space Pirates